Peer Tutor
by SinfulPerfection
Summary: HP!Glee.  Quinn goes to the Hufflepuff dormitory to tutor Brittany in Potions.  However, she ends up learning a little lesson of her own.  Quitt smut.


**A/N: Requested by Sam. This contains smut!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was seriously starting to regret signing up to be a peer tutor. When she'd first started, it had been easy, teaching Charms to first years and helping them with their Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. The volunteer job gave her respect from the teachers and smoothed out the rough edges of her reputation. But she'd recently been assigned the daunting task of helping a girl in their year with Potions—Brittany Pierce, a notoriously dimwitted Hufflepuff. Quinn spent her Tuesday and Thursday evenings in the Hufflepuff common room over a steaming cauldron, trying with varying levels of success to show Brittany that following directions for Potion-making was actually quite simple. Today's lesson was in Shrinking Solutions, and even thought they were a Third Year topic, Brittany as a Fifth Year still found the concept difficult.<p>

"When you finish stirring, you have to add peeled Shrivelfig," Quinn said, "and put it in right before you add the leech juice." Quinn reached towards the cauldron at the center of the table and added the appropriate ingredients. "Remember, you only need to add a tiny bit of leech juice. Any more and your potion will go nuts, and you'll have to start over...Brittany! Are you paying attention?"

"Hm?" Brittany looked up from her nails and gave Quinn a politely interested look. "I was listening. Keep going."

"You haven't written any of this down," Quinn said, pointing at the blank piece of parchment lying by Brittany's bookbag. She sighed. "You're not going to get any better at Potions if you don't write down the instructions."

"But Quinn," Brittany pouted. "The instructions are in the book. Why do I need to write them down?"

"Because you never follow those directions," Quinn pointed out. "And I'm trying to teach you a few tricks to make the process easier."

Brittany twirled her fingers through the end of her ponytail and looked around restlessly. Like a young child, she was always active, and Quinn could never seem to get her to listen for longer than a few minutes. Usually Quinn forced herself to be patient, but today she was much more tired than usual. She sat down and put her head in her hands, massaging her temple slowly. Brittany looked at her with concern and said, "I'm sorry. I'll take notes. But maybe we should stop actually making the potion. It's kind of boring and the steam makes me sleepy."

"Okay," Quinn said. "That sounds fine." She was getting sick of demonstrating, anyway, especially when Brittany wasn't even looking at her. Quinn pulled out her wand and waved it over the cauldron, Vanishing its contents. Then she picked up her bookbag. "Can we go somewhere else? These chairs aren't very comfortable."

"Sure. Let's go to my room," Brittany said. "The bed is nice and squishy. Except it might make me fall asleep." She paused, deep in thought. "I know!" she said after a moment. "You can sit on the bed and I'll sit on the floor."

"Sounds fine." Quinn wearily followed Brittany down the hall towards the Girls' Dormitory. They climbed a set of stairs and went down a corridor, stopping at the door that read Fifth Years. Brittany pushed her way inside, revealing five four poster beds that were similar to the ones in Quinn's Slytherin Dorm.

"Perfect, there's no one here," Brittany said. "My bed is the last one in the row." She put her bag on the floor as Quinn eagerly went towards the bed, flopping down on it with a sigh. Brittany settled down on the floor and leaned against the bed's frame, pulling her quill and her Potions book out of her bag.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"Ready," Brittany replied.

"Okay. So to make a good Shrinking Solution, you have to first remember to clean the cauldron thoroughly. These kinds of potions can be especially poisonous if there's anything else in them, so wash it first..." She stopped for a moment as she heard Brittany's quill scratching furiously. When it stopped, she continued. "Then you want to start by slicing the caterpillars, so that they're ready when you need them." She yawned widely and let her eyes drift shut. "Begin to peel the Shrivelfigs..."

Quinn didn't even remember falling asleep. All she knew was that she suddenly found herself stirring groggily under a blanket that hadn't been on top of her before. The last rays of sun streaming through the window had been replaced by candlelight, and her head felt heavy as though she'd been sleeping for a long time. She rubbed her eyes and looked across the room to see Brittany sitting on the floor, holding her Potions book in her lap and looked intently at Quinn. "Good morning," she said quietly when Quinn looked at her.

Quinn's head spun in confusion. "Morning? How long was I asleep?"

"An hour or something," Brittany said. "Everyone's at dinner now."

"Oh." She lay still for a moment, still feeling sleepy. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Brittany set her book down on the ground and stood up, making her way towards the bed. "Because," she said, "I was watching you." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Quinn with a strange glint in her eye. "You look so beautiful while you sleep."

"Uh..." Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, feeling exposed under Brittany's intent gaze. "I should probably go. I have a paper to write." She began to push the comforter off of herself, but when she felt the fabric brush against her bare legs, she quickly pulled it back up. "Where are my pants?"

"Hm?" Brittany reached forward and touched Quinn's hand, running her fingertips across Quinn's thumb. "You're hands are soft."

"Where are my pants?" Quinn repeated in a stronger voice. When she'd arrived in the Hufflepuff common room, she'd been wearing jeans and a sweater, but they had both been removed so that she was currently wearing only panties and a somewhat see-through white tank top. Her bra was visible underneath, and as she sat up so that the blankets slid off her body, Brittany's eyes drifted to her chest. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"I thought you would be more comfortable if I took them off," she said. "I hate when I fall asleep in my clothes."

"So you...undressed me?" Quinn asked. Her face was burning as she thought about Brittany hovering over her sleeping form. She imagined Brittany pulling her jeans off slowly, removing her sweater, getting an eyeful of Quinn's exposed skin. Brittany moved her hand to stroke Quinn's arm, causing the hairs there to stand on end.

"I folded your clothes and put them over there," Brittany said, cocking her head towards the corner of the room. Her hand traveled up to Quinn's shoulder. "Why don't you lie down again? You're obviously tired."

"No," Quinn said. "I need to go." She made to move again, but her shyness about her undressed state stopped her from getting out of the bed completely. She hoped Brittany would take the hint and go across the room to fetch her clothes for her, but Brittany was still stroking Quinn's skin and made no move to get up. Quinn began to worry. Santana would probably think she had died, not to mention the fact that it was getting close to curfew and Slytherin prefect Rachel Berry would probably be sitting by the common room door, ready to tell Professor Snape if anyone tried to sneak in late. Brittany lifted both her hands into Quinn's hair and began to massage her scalp slowly.

"You're sick," she said. "Your body feels warm."

"I'm just tired," Quinn said. "And it's sort of hot in here."

"It is," Brittany agreed, but the twitch of her eyebrow made Quinn think that Brittany was referring to more than just the temperature. "You can sleep here if you want."

"I'd rather not," Quinn said. Her voice trembled. "Why—why do you keep touching me?"

Brittany laughed lightly, and the sound bounced off the dormitory's stone walls and echoed in Quinn's ears. Her hands slid down to cup Quinn's cheeks. "You're so cute," she said.

"Brittany," Quinn said as Brittany began to lean in towards her. Before she could move out of the way, Brittany's lips were pressed against hers. Brittany's grip on her cheeks kept her from moving out of the way, and she kept her eyes open, watching as Brittany's eyelids fluttered shut. Brittany moaned quietly as their lips rubbed together, until she finally pulled away with a smacking sound. She looked at Quinn proudly, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"That was even better than I thought it would be."

"Why did you do that?" Quinn was more confused than angry, mostly because of the way that her cheeks were still burning where Brittany had been touching her.

Brittany shrugged. "Because I wanted to." She looked at Quinn. "Lie down."

Quinn was so surprised by the unexpected kiss that she allowed her body to fall back down onto Brittany's soft pillows. She watched as Brittany stood next to the bed and unzipped her jeans, pulling them over her long, toned legs and leaving them on a pile in the floor. Then her pulled off her gray Hogwarts sweater with the Hufflepuff crest and slowly undid the white uniform button-down that was underneath. She was not wearing an undershirt, and Quinn was unable to tear her eyes away as each button opened to reveal a turquoise bra above a flat, muscled stomach. When Brittany finally added the shirt to the pile of clothes on the ground, she sighed.

"That's much more comfortable," she said.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed. She wasn't sure what she was doing, why she was watching another girl undress and her body was heating up so much in response to it. Brittany jumped playfully onto the mattress and landed on her knees. She put her palms on the blankets and began to crawl forward, spreading her legs so that they straddled Quinn's. As she moved closer, she placed a hand on the bed to either side of Quinn's face and leaned forward, allowing the tips of their noses to brush together. Quinn's breathing became erratic as Brittany hovered there, the smell of her shampoo entering Quinn's nose and causing her brain to become fuzzy. Finally, she kissed Quinn again, pressing her body onto Quinn's so that only the fabric of the blanket kept Quinn from feeling Brittany's hot skin against her own. "Mmm," Quinn moaned, allowing her lips to part. Brittany slipped her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, rubbing it along the inside of her teeth.

"You're sexy," Brittany said between kisses. "That's why I'm failing Potions."

"You—you're failing because I'm sexy?" Quinn asked in breathless confusion.

"Yeah. Because I can't stop thinking about you." Brittany bit down on Quinn's lip and Quinn gasped. "You make me so hot, Quinn. So, so hot."

"Oh God," Quinn gasped as she felt herself getting wet. She reached her arms around Brittany's back and flattened her palms against it, feeling the muscles ripple as Brittany rubbed their bodies together. Brittany kissed her roughly and then pulled away, burrowing her face in Quinn's neck. She began to slide her teeth along the sensitive skin, and Quinn gasped sharply. "Oh my God. Move."

Brittany pulled back, her brow furrowed in confusion, but her frown was replaced by a smile as Quinn hurriedly pushed the blankets off of her. When she was completely exposed, she grabbed at Brittany's face, meshing their mouths together once more. Brittany reached down and slid her hands under Quinn's shirt, all the way up to cup her bra. She massaged Quinn's breasts as Quinn whimpered pathetically, arching into Brittany's touch. Their mouths parted and Quinn lifted her back as Brittany tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head. Then Brittany went for the front clasp of Quinn's bra, unfastening it expertly. She threw it aside and palmed Quinn's naked flesh. "I want to make you feel so good," Brittany said.

"Please," Quinn said breathlessly, reaching her arms around Brittany's body. Her hands shook as she pulled at the bra strap, fiddling with the clasp. To her embarrassment, Brittany sat up to help her, resting on Quinn's thighs as she undid her own bra. Then she tossed it on the ground and leaned forward, pressing their breasts together. Quinn groaned at the contact as Brittany began to place hot kisses down her collarbone. Her leg slipped between Quinn's and Quinn could feel the moistness on Brittany's crotch. She flexed her thigh and Brittany bit down onto her skin, causing Quinn to yelp.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, rubbing her tongue over the injured area. She sucked hard at the skin, undoubtedly leaving a purple bruise on the side of Quinn's neck. As she worked, she began to roll her body against Quinn's, pressing her damp panties onto the top of Quinn's thigh.

"Ohhhh," Quinn moaned, the vibrations going straight to the apex between her legs. "Yes, more...please." She reached for Brittany's hips and tugged on them, trying to move the friction to where she needed it the most. Brittany shifted so that each movement pressed their cores roughly together.

"Wow," Brittany breathed, leaning down towards Quinn's ear. "This feels...so amazing..."

Quinn let out a strangled moan, unable to form a coherent response. "Fas...faster," she gasped. "Please, I'm so close." Brittany began to grind against her with more force, and Quinn shuddered. Her whole body was on fire, and she couldn't remember ever feeling so much pleasure. Brittany's kisses against her neck became sloppier and Quinn sensed that the other girl was also beginning to lose control.

"So good," Brittany gasped. "God Quinn, you're so good." Her moans made Quinn even more aroused and she felt herself nearing the edge. Her body was begging for release and she canted her hips upward, searching for that final push that would send her reeling into ecstasy. She grabbed Brittany's lace-covered ass and pulled them even closer together.

"I—I'm gonna come," she cried out as she felt a ripple of pleasure rip through her body. Her muscles began to quiver as she felt Brittany shuddering on top of her, gasping for air. "Britt..." she moaned.

"Quinn!" Brittany said. Quinn started thrashing underneath her as she chanted, "Quinn Quinn Quinn Quinn!"

"Oh God!" Quinn nearly screamed, her body shaking. "Brittany!"

"QUINN!" Quinn's eyes snapped open. Her body was still shaking back and forth, being pushed by a painful grip on her shoulder. "Quinn!" Brittany said again, and as Quinn's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see Brittany standing over her, grabbing her arm roughly and pushing her back and forth. As their eyes met, Brittany began to slow her movements. "Good," she said. "You're awake."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. She was lying on Brittany's bed, above the perfectly intact comforter, her jeans and sweater still hugging her sweaty body. Her heartbeat felt like it was pounding between her legs and she could feel an unmistakable wetness in her panties. Brittany was standing next to the bed, looking at her with concern. "What—what happened?" Quinn croaked.

"You fell asleep," Brittany said. "I think you were having a nightmare or something. You were making all these weird noises."

"What?" Quinn asked in alarm. Her breath was still coming out in short gasps and she could still feel Brittany's body writhing above her. "Did I...how long was I out?"

"Maybe like twenty minutes," Brittany said with a shrug. "You fell asleep while you were talking and I decided to let you nap. Look!" She strode over to the foot of the bed and picked up a piece of parchment. "I wrote down some more Potions notes while you were sleeping!" She pointed to where she had written down a few more things about Shrinking Solutions. Quinn looked at the paper dazedly.

"Good," she said, feeling lightheaded from the amount of blood that was currently _not _reaching her brain. There was no way she could continue to tutor Brittany without doing something about her little problem. "Uh, I think we made really good progress today. We can end early."

"Alright," Brittany said happily, putting her parchment back into her notebook. "Thanks a ton, Quinn. Sorry you had a scary dream."

"It's okay," Quinn said, pulling herself into a standing position. Her wet jeans rubbed against her and she winced.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your common room? I know I would be scared to be alone."

"No!" Quinn said quickly. "I'm fine, really." She took a deep breath and fanned herself. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay," Brittany said. She reached down onto the floor and picked up a book. "Here, this is your Potions book. Don't forget it."

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking the book from Brittany's hands. She headed towards the door quickly, eager for the relief that she would soon be getting. "See you Tuesday," she said as she tugged on the doorknob.

"Bye!" Brittany called after her. As soon as she was in the hallway, she began to walk quickly, brushing past all the Hufflepuffs who eyed her Slytherin sweater curiously. She left the common room and went into the empty corridor outside, turning a corner so she could have some privacy. Then she leaned against the wall, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"Holy crap," she said quietly to herself. "What the fuck did you just do, Fabray?" She slumped down to the ground and remained there for several minutes, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal and for her body temperature to cool down. As she began to relax, she looked down at the book Brittany handed her, and noticed for the first time that there was a tiny piece of paper sticking out of the side. She tugged on it and it came free in her hands, a scrap of parchment scrawled on with the same handwriting that she had just seen on Brittany's Potions notes. Quinn read it over slowly, and her mouth fell open in shock.

_That was the hottest nightmare I've ever seen._


End file.
